Musical Drabbles
by La.Regina.Di.Morte
Summary: I wrote Drabbles while I was listening a song, one song per Drabble, the songs I listened where from 1963
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

0o0o0o0o0

"Harry!"

Hermione cried indignantly as she saw Harry Potter on the Astronomy tower, he was wearing colourful airy clothes and a bandana around his head, playing Harmonica and with a Deep voice he was singing

He looked up, raising an eyebrow, changing melody slightly, he stopped singing

"Yes Hermione, my dearest" He said, his voice was deep and his glasses where gone

"What are you doing here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

So, don't ask me why I wrote them, at least they have nothing to do with each other.

The music that I was listening is from 1963


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter was bored

Not just bored

Very bored

He looked around in his tiny room on Privet drive, when He suddenly got an Idea.

Silently he crept out of his door and knocked on Dudley's door.

"Hey, Big D" He said though the door

"What do you want, Freak" Dudley said, his pig like eyes narrowing

0o0o0o0o0o0

So, don't ask me why I wrote them, at least they have nothing to do with each other.

The music that I was listening is from 1963


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

0o0o0o0o0

Harry was standing in the Rain, it was getting darker by the minute, and His deep voice was singing softly, he danced with a rythm that was in his own mind

"Closer, let me whisper in your ear" he sang quietly, though his text was more rhythm then text

"Listen, do you want to know a secret, do you promise not to tell" a soft smile crossed Harry's face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So, don't ask me why I wrote them, at least they have nothing to do with each other.

The music that I was listening is from 1963


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0

It was Christmas, Harry was the only Gryffindor that remained, softly he got down to the Gryffindor common room and took his guitar.

He started up a happy melody, and he started singing softly.

Unknown to him, Mrs. Norris was walking outside the Gryffindor Portrait, hypnotised by the music he lay down and listened

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0

Harry was in a mad mood, he hadn't slept well, so, he did the only thing that he could do in this mood.

He started singing, a happy song, and he danced on his own rhythm, soon his roommates joined in.

Singing and dancing, the four boys made their way downstairs where other Gryffindor joined in

When the Gryffindors finally got down, they where happier than usual, with Harry in their Lead, Humming softly under their breath

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting in the entrance on their tent, on a Horcrux hunt, though Harry's mind and heart was with Ginny

He loved her, and yet not.

He started humming softly, the humming turned into words

"I'll never get over you

I'll never get over you

I'll never get over you

I just can't keep it a secret anymore"

"Oh no no no, Oh no no no"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	7. Chapter 7

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello Little Girl" Harry said, Passing a Hufflepuff first year, who looked up at him, smiling and startled

"Hmmmm, Hello, Little Girl" Harry said Passing a Ravenclaw first year

"When I see you every day, I say, Hello Little Girl" Harry said to no one in particular

Slowly he started to sing softly, greeting first years on his way

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry wanted to play Drum

He had always wanted to do that

From the first time he had seen a Drummer play.

He had practiced in his mind, but still, he couldn't play

He didn't have a drum…

Still, Little Harry wanted to play Drum

It was a desire that would never leave until he did it

Now he was in his second year of Howarts, still he hadn't played Drum

Nor in his Third year

Neither in his Fourth year

His sixth year approached, without having played drum

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	9. Chapter 9

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter was famous

But he didn't want to be famous!

He hated being famous

So, the did the first thing that he could think of

He got adopted by the Lovegoods, changing his appearance with a skill that he never knew that he had

So, that day, Hectarus Oliver Alexander Hydra Serpens Eridanus Lovegood was born

Brother of Luna Lovegood.

And he was finally happy

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	10. Chapter 10

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry liked Karate; he had the black belt in it

It enhanced his Magic

Though he never showed his talents, not even in an emergency, no, never.

For it was only in his mind that he was powerful and had a black belt.

He liked singing however, and he wanted to be a Hippy, though no one allowed it, nope, no one allowed it

He was the Saviour of the world, so he could not waste his time on Music, but he could waste his time on Quiditch….

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


	11. Chapter 11

Drabbles that I wrote while listening Music

An other Drabble that I wrote

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter was sitting in the Room of Requirement, writing a letter.

"Dear Voldemort"

I Quit

Yours sincerely

Harry Potter

He send it with Ron's owl

He would never send his own owl, NO, Hedwig was his and he didn't want to endanger her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The music that I was listening is from 1963, I don't remember the title


End file.
